Battery-powered chain saws are well known in the art.
However, there remains a need for battery-powered chain saws targeted for demanding consumers and professional users, having high expectations regarding the performance as well as the maneuverability of the saws.
In order to satisfy these high expectations saws provided with powerful high energy batteries that last long and have a quick recharging possibility are required. At the same time, the saws should be comfortable to carry and maneuver, such that they can be used for long and uninterrupted work.
Hence, there is a need for a battery-powered chain saw which provides a possibility to combine high performance and satisfactory ergonomic features.